friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Glowstone Heart
A song, written The Terrarian Pony Sang by: my oc characters Terra Redwind, and Pridewing Wings Chapter that this song is in: Making Music Terra My heart is part glowstone. It beats for you, I'll be you're hope. I'll light the way, just hold me close, Oh oh. And I'll be there all the time. Just light me up, so I can shine. This heart was meant to glow for you so shine along to my glowstone. Pridewing If I was wax candle would you blow me out or a lava pool would you water me down. If I asked you to light a torch for me everyday would you do it, or would you never shoo me away. Furthermore, I apologize for any flicking lights it's just the last pony who lit me just wasn't too right. I used to used to used to take a nicer flight but now I see I was just another broken redstone light Terra If I could only find a light that is just bright enough fighting the fight around here wouldn't be so tough. Pridewing Just keep me by your side, and you'll be fine and I'll be just like your favorite light to shine. Both My heart is part glowstone. It beats for you, I'll be you're hope. I'll light the way, just hold me close, Oh oh. And I'll be there all the time. Just light me up, so I can shine. This heart was meant to glow for you so shine along to my glowstone. Pridewing Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh Terra To my glowstone Pridewing Oh oh oh oh so shine along to my glowstone. Pridewing If I was a six sided redstone lamp would you bring me along wherever camp? Would you hoard my light when your feeling scared or would you bring up to somepony to share. And all I ask that you don't get mad at me, when I begin to shine too happily. Appretiate every given glow you never know when them creepers ready to BLOW. Terra If I could only find a light that is just bright enough fighting the fight around here wouldn't be so tough. Pridewing Just keep me by your side, and you'll be fine and I'll be just like your favorite light to shine. Both My heart is part glowstone. It beats for you, I'll be you're hope. I'll light the way, just hold me close, Oh oh. And I'll be there all the time. Just light me up, so I can shine. This heart was meant to glow for you so shine along to my glowstone. Pridewing Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh Terra To my glowstone Pridewing Oh oh oh oh so shine along to my glowstone. Pridewing I only hope that you will never be blind Terra 'Cause a good flashlight could be so hard to find. Pridewing If you get too warm, you can just turn out my light Terra But I love you best, when we are closer at night. Both My heart is part glowstone. It beats for you, I'll be you're hope. I'll light the way, just hold me close, Oh oh. And I'll be there all the time. Just light me up, so I can shine. This heart was meant to glow for you so shine along to my glowstone. Pridewing Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh Terra To my glowstone Both Oh oh oh oh so shine along to my glowstone. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Content (Terrarian Pony)